Not Fade Away Drabble
by Xena Avenger
Summary: A quick idea of Angel's last battle, how the show could have ended. Not a happy ending. Not an Angel/Spike, they are just the only character.


Not Fade Away Continuation drabble

* * *

Angel looked over at the blond vampire by his side, his emotions fighting against one another.

"Spike." Angel sighed heavily, "I'm going to die tonight, and I accept that."

He saw Spike about to open his mouth and comment but Angel lifted his hand to silence him.

"Just hear me out. I'm going to die, but…you can't. You need to leave. Now. Before the army regroups."

Spike outraged at his grand-sire, "What the bloody hell you going on about ya git? I said I was in this fight an I meant it. I'm not prancin away wit my fangs between my legs."

Angel shook his head, "This isn't about running away, this is about one of us surviving, remember the prophesy? There needs to be an ensouled vampire to fulfill it."

Spike cut in before Angel could say more, "An how am I supposed to believe that! Probably want me gone so you can hog all the credit! Get our girl back! Well I ain't leavin!"

Anger and desperation fueled Angel forward; he grabbed Spike by his leather covered shoulders and slammed him against the alley wall. A squashing noise filled the silence as the soaked leather splashed against the brick.

"Will you just listen to me for once! You're the guy Spike, the Shanshu is yours! The black thorn forced me to sign it away."

Spike just stared at the angry vamp, no words managing to form on his lips.

After a beat, Angel released Spike, took a few steps, then sank back against the wall, already being thoroughly soaked; he didn't mind the water as he sat.

Spike wished the rain would stop, he was never going to light his cigarette in this downpour.

After a moment Spike grumbled a "Bloody hell" then sank down next to Angel.

The two vamps sat in silence a moment, neither of them really knowing what to say.

"I ahh…" Spike tried, but Angel cut him off.

"Don't. Don't even try. Nothing you say now will change a thing between us. I hate you, you hate me, that's worked this far, no need to spoil it with untrue sentimental crap."

Spike nodded, still shocked that Angel was practically handing him the keys to not only his destiny, but Buffy too.

"Right then, well I guess this is it huh?" Spike stood, not bothering to wring out the water that drenched his entire being.

Angel stood too, hearing the army approaching; he still had at most, five minutes.

Spike was surprised when Angel extended his hand, it took a moment, but he reluctantly took it and shook with his grandsire.

"You're an annoying prick Spike, but…You'll make a fairly decent man someday."

The blond vamp wasn't sure he heard him right, but nodded. "Yeah…I think I could be, ya bloody stupid ponce."

Angel gave a weak smile at the taunt, he hadn't expected gratitude. Hearing those words were almost a comfort, made him forget for just a second that he wasn't about to die.

After a beat Spike muttered, "Thanks."

At the confused look from Angel Spike clarified, "For givin me a chance. To prove myself in all."

Angel nodded, a forced grin as he spoke "Well it wasn't really my idea, but it's not like you would have listened if I told you 'No'."

Spike nodded, giving his fellow vamp a brief grin too. "No, I recon I wouldn't have."

The sounds of the approaching army intensified, and the two vamps exchanged a final look.

Spike turned and took a few steps, but halted when he heard Angel call his name.

Angel struggled over his words a moment, then simply said, "Make sure she's happy."

Spike nodded, knowing he meant Buffy, then disappeared into the night.

Angel stood alone now in the alley, the bodies of Gunn and Illyria lay lost among the corpses of the first wave.

He shouldered his sword and thought briefly of the faces of his fallen comrades; Doyle, Cordelia, Wesley, Gunn, Fred, and Illyria.

He thought about all the men, woman and children he had killed, and all the men, woman and children he has saved.

Lastly he thought about a certain young blond slayer that taught him how to love, how to be a hero, and how to be a man.

As the demon army charged at him through the pouring rain, her face fueled his strength, and he fought not for redemption, not for justice, or even for the Powers That Be; no, he fought for her.

It was a long time before he fell.


End file.
